


Aguazul

by Maggiluisa



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Love, Lust, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiluisa/pseuds/Maggiluisa
Summary: The story takes place in the Shire outside the borders of Erebor where Bilbo lives. Bilbo is a beautiful young socialite who has always been domineered by her mother Belladonna whose only concern is their high society status, even though the family is financially ruined. Bilbo, despite doing everything her mother tells her, secretly maintains a relationship with Thorin of the guard whom she plans to marry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> An idea, if anyone is interested.... I don't have the time or imagination to write this.

The story takes place in the Shire outside the borders of Erebor where Bilbo lives. Bilbo is a beautiful young socialite who has always been domineered by her mother Belladonna whose only concern is their high society status, even though the family is financially ruined. Bilbo, despite doing everything her mother tells her, secretly maintains a relationship with Thorin of the guard whom she plans to marry.

Although Belladonna has selected a husband for Bilbo, Lobelin Bracegirdle, whom Bilbo had a crush on as a teenager and they had pledged to marry, she is not willing enter into a marriage of convenience with Lobelin. Belladonna tries her best to unite them again, but it is too late as Lobelin has left the Shire. Bingo, Bilbo brother, discovers her relationship with Thorin and decides to tell his mother, and Bella tries everything to separate the two through intrigue and lies.

At the same time, Thorin, who is a guard at Erebor learns the truth about his origins. On his deathbed, king Thrain tells thorin that he is his father. Thrain leaves Thorin as ruler of Erebor. Thorin does not receive the news well and goes riding on his horse towards the sea, where he sees Bilbo again. She hugs thorin and he falls more in love. She had her when he needed her the most.

Bingo who is obsessed with obtaining money to cover his expenses, decides to sell the deed and title to the house where he and his parents live. Belladonna, not finding a solution to their financial problems, blames Bilbo for everything that's happened, including the heart attack that her father suffered. Bingo later confesses to his mother that he delivered the deed and title to their home to Carmella Sackville-Baggins. Belladonna decides to confront the mobster family to ask him to return the documents. Not receiving what they wanted from Carmella. Bingo decides to take justice into his own hands and kills her.

In desperation, Belladonna decides that King Thorin is the solution to cover their debts and expenses. She decides to deliver the documents to King Thorin and he helps her financially under the condition that she allow him to woo Bilbo. Belladonna immediately accepts, but makes Thorin swear that Bilbo will never find out about their agreement.

The situation becomes complicated when Bilbo does not agree to date King Thorin. She does not know he is King yet. Belladonna decides to tell Bilbo the whole truth about their financial situation, and Bilbo eventually agrees to help her family by marrying Thorin.

However, she is married to Thorin and are happy but a guard Hílthin obsession with her. He holds on to the words she told him as a very young tween when she was too immature to understand what she was saying, and he is convinced that she belongs by his side. Now Bilbo and thorin must fight against the unreasonable obsession that drives Hílthin to act against Bilbo happiness. In his deep obsession and need to beat the King he has convinced himself that it is now his turn with Bilbo, and he ignores her wishes, feelings, and desires.


End file.
